


Break Up

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: They broke up. Jaehyun was cheating on him all this time.





	Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really extremely ship DoJae/JaeDo. I want to feed their ship tag so the bitch will be fat and obese lmao

You were never truly mine. But I will be always yours, truly.

Doyoung looked at his boyfriend, his eyes, full of questions, hurt. Full of unwanted tears and blood shot red from all the crying. Mouth agape from sobbing. He couldn't believe on what he saw.

Jaehyun, his boyfriend, exhaled and looked away from him. Not wanting to see his vulnerable state. "you already saw us, why are you even asking" he sighed.

Doyoung caught him with Taeyong, Doyoung's best friend. He's been cheating on him ever since they got together. Doyoung confessed to him and he couldn't turn him down. So, even though he love Taeyong, he ended up with Doyoung. Taeyong on the other hand, also love Jaehyun so they decided to be together on Doyoung's back.

Doyoung closed his eyes tight which results to new fresh tears coming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. He don't understand why. He won't accept it. " Jae, please, tell me, why are you.......why are you kissing Taeyong?"

He couldn't say it straight. Just by saying those words, the scene just got played on his mind again which made his knees go weak and made him hold into the table. Jaehyun was about to hold him but he slapped his hands away "don't touch me"

Seconds past but he couldn't get an answer to his question. Jaehyun was just looking at him. Maybe from pity. Maybe.

"Why can't you answer?! Answer me! Please! Stop making me your fool!" Doyoung shouted. Shaking from all the anger. Shaking from all the sadness. Shaking from all the feelings he was having.

"Please don't shout---" before Jaehyun could finish, Doyoung cut him

"Then don't lie!" He slammed his hands on the table. Hard. If he's just in his right state of mind, then he would've felt how it hurt. But right now, nothing can top of the pain he is currently in.

"calm down" Jaehyun said as he looks at the floor. He couldn't face Doyoung. He couldn't because he might ended up crying too. He was hurting Doyoung so much. This is all he give after a year of love and affection Doyoung gave him.

"Are you kidding me? How can I calm down?" Doyoung's voice broke. His voice is becoming hoarse from all the crying. "How can I calm down when the one I love dearly has been cheating on me with my best friend? Tell me." He holds his face and cried. There's nothing he could do but cry. Because he knows that he already lose from the fight that hasn't even started.

Jaehyun exhaled "I love you okay? You know that right?" Jaehyun clenches his fist. He didn't know it would be like this. He didn't expect things to go this wrong.

"I don't know if I would still believe you. I know you love him. Just please tell me why." Doyoung thought he know him. He thought that he know everything about Jaehyun. He was too blinded about love that he coouldn't see anything wrong.

"I already love Taeyong before you confessed" by hearing that, It sinked in Doyoung's mind, 'he's been cheating all along' that made another batch of tears dwelling. This time, he's not sobbing. He was just shedding tears silently. He was too shocked. Everything is now making sense.

"I couldn't turn you down. But trust me I loved you! I really do! I was sincere to my actions and words" Doyoung choked on his tears. Jaehyun just used past tense 'loved'. He looked at Jaehyun's eyes directly. Eyes fiery with anger. "You couldn't turn me down?! But you can endure cheating on me for a year?! You were never sincere on your words! You said I'm the only one! You said, you couldn't live without me. You said...you said..I'm enough" Doyoung said as he remembers all the words that once made him secure and loved. He can't believe he actually believed. They're just words anyways.

Jaehyun bit his lip. He couldn't say anything because Doyoung is right. He did say those. And he is the one to really blame. "Tell me, what's wrong with me?" Doyoung whimpered. He wants to know. Because he already knew he is not enough. He couldn't give everything Jaehyun wants. He don't have what Taeyong had.

"There's nothing wrong with you Doyoung. Its just me." Jaehyun said assuringly to Doyoung.

"It should be us" Doyoung followed. He couldn't let Jaehyun go. Even though he knows its not gonna work.

"I wanted space when I needed it the most Doyoung. But you couldn't give it to me." Jaehyun knows he's still in fault. But he couldn't stop himself on saying it. He ended up blaming Doyoung too.

"I extensively needed space too. I didn't know I needed it first but I needed some space from your heart too." He whispered. Doyoung knows he's just making it more complicated and just making himself more pitiful. But he wants this. He wants Jaehyun.

"I'm sorry. I need to find myself. Let's stop this Doyoung. You also know that this is the best choice." Jaehyun pleads. He didn't see this coming. Doyoung almost begging for him. It just added a pang in his heart. He really did changed Doyoung.

"Let's find it together. Please. I will help you. I will try to be Taeyong. Just, please." Doyoung almost begged into his knees but he still have his sanity. Everything just hurts so much. He couldn't bare it. He almost feels like his heart is literally breaking. Breaking into small pieces.

"You deserve better Doyoung. Don't make this hard for us" 'Its already hard for me' Doyoung wants to say that but he couldn't. Instead, he says "Then be better for me"

"I tried okay. God knows how much I tried. But I just failed." Everything is just happening so suddenly. Earlier, Doyoung hated Jaehyun so much he didn't want him to touch him. And now, he almost begged and get into his knees and is ready to do anything so that Jaehyun won't leave him.

"Then you didn't try hard" Doyoung exhales and smiles

"All my life, All I want to see is your smile, for you to be happy. Haha. I thought I already achieved it." He laughed bitterly.

"If you want to see me smile, let me go. Let 'us' go."

"Jae, let's fix this. We can do this" Doyoung reached for Jaehyun's hand and holds it tight. He whimpered when Jaehyun removes his hands. This is it. He thought.

"There's nothing to fix. Let's give it up. I'm sorry Doyoung. I truly am."

With that, a closing door can be heard. And a bawling, weeping, Doyoung is left. He couldn't do anything anymore it made him feel numb. After all those months with Jaehyun, it was the peak of his life. He didn't expect it to be his downfall too. 


End file.
